Bella's Cousin
by Forever-Twilighted
Summary: Dominique comes to Forks after her parents die in a car crash. She keeps all her emotions under a mask to hide her past. Will the past find a way to get out? And where is Alice?


JXOC

**Bella's Cousin.**

**My first fanfic, I re-did this :) Please, read and review.**

**Summary:**

**Bella's cousin Dominique is coming to live in Forks after her parents die. Bella has been living there for a while now. The story doesn't really follow any of the books but you will notice things that seem familiar :)**

**Bella POV**

My cousin is coming to stay with Charlie and I. Her mum and dad were killed in a car crash. From what I remember, her life at home wasn't great. Her and her mum, Auntie Lou, never got along. They were always shouting at each other, even in front of us, and the argument would end when Auntie Lou said something along the lines of "Just wait till we get home". Once those words were spoken Dominique would become silent , with, what can only be described as fear, in her eyes. I don't really remember Uncle Jon, her dad, well. He was hardly ever around and at about the time when we turned 7 he disappeared, without a trace. I haven't seen him since. I don't think Dom has either.

I haven't seen Dominique in six years, when we were 11 her mum and my mum had an argument, I'm not sure what about though. All I can really remember is that she would always turn up at our house covered in bruises but when I asked her what happened she would always say she fell down the stairs or tripped over. My mum always looked at her with sympathy and often invited her to stay at ours for the night. We used to be together a lot when we were little; we were like sisters rather than cousins, so when they moved to England it was heart-breaking. I've really missed her.

I hope she likes it here and I hope she likes Edward and his family. It's a shame she  
won't get to meet Alice, she ran off with some nomad, Jaspers never been the same  
since, he sort of closed in on himself and didn't talk to anyone for a while. He hardly speaks at all now.

Dominique will be here soon so I best get the spare room ready for her.

**Dominique POV**

It's so green. I mean England is green but not like this. I moved to England about 6 years ago when mine and Bella's mums fell out, about what, I don't know, but I have a fairly good idea. Aunt Renée was like my second mum. I wished she was my first. I've really missed Bella, Charlie and Renée. It's a shame I won't get to see my Aunt straight away, but Bella said something about a road trip, so I'm not that bothered about the wait.

When I got in the car I took time to notice how much Charlie had changed. The truth was, he hadn't changed. If it weren't for the tell-tale grey hairs I would have wondered if he had aged at all. I saw him quite a lot till Charlie and Renée separated, then it was every other summer me and Bella would come and visit.

It's a nice change moving away. People didn't talk to me before the crash, I was the weird girl who enjoyed history and read all the time. I was in sixth form back home, in England, so its going to be strange going into 'High School'. I guess I'm still going to be the freaky girl but now I'm going to be the freaky girl with the freaky accent. Joy.

As Charlie pulled onto the drive I realised I had been holding my breath as we came around the corner, just in case the sight of the old house brought memories back and I had a break down. Something told me Charlie wouldn't be much comfort.

The cruiser pulled up the drive and I got out, grabbed my bag and shut the car door. I looked up, almost glaring, at the gloomy sky above me. You could see big black clouds moving in bringing with them a cooler breeze. I trudged up to the house behind Charlie, noticing that it didn't look that much different from before. My legs ached and my head hurt. It felt like I hadn't slept in years. Charlie opened the door and stepped in motioning for me to come inside.

The warmth was welcoming as I took off my coat and hung it on a hanger beside Charlie's. Bella met us in the kitchen and before I knew it I was enveloped in a hug. She obviously realised that I didn't want to talk and that I just wanted to sleep so she let me go, after directing me to my room. I walked through the kitchen, it hadn't changed at all. The cupboards were the same pale yellow and the table still had the same chairs, it only looked slightly cleaner which I guess was Bella's doing. I crept up to my new room, the stairs creaking as I took each step. Turning left at the top of the stairs, I opened the door to, what used to be, my room when we stayed here for the summer. It was lovely. All the walls were white apart from the one behind my bed

which was a warm chocolate brown. The furniture matched the walls, I was happy

to say that I loved it. It was just like my room back home, I smiled. I sat down on the chocolate coloured bed cover and leant backwards, feeling the soft mattress cushion my fall. Only then did I start to cry. I never show my

emotions to anyone, ever since I was little I kept a mask in place so no one would be able to know what I was feeling or what was happening at home. Even people who really know me, like my mum and Bella, can't see through my mask. The exhaustion and events of the day caught up with me then and I tumbled into a fitful sleep.

I woke to my body being shaken, after groggily opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings, I saw Bella opening my curtains, letting beams of sunlight stream in. The storm must have passed over-night.

"Time to wake up, we've got school!" Bella stated.

'Urgh, I totally forgot about school. I'm the new girl and everyone is going to stare at me' I thought. I let out a groan, got up and stumbled down the stairs.

I ate some cereal, I think, I couldn't really taste it. I made a mental note to find some cocopops for tomorrow, if they even had some here.

After I had finished I put my bowl in the sink and went upstairs for a shower. Locking the door I got unchanged and into the shower; singing 'Walking Disaster' by Sum 41, I was still humming as I climbed out, got changed and walked back downstairs.

Bella was there waiting for me, keys in hand. " Hey Dom, you ready?" Dom was her nickname for me. It was nice to have a bit of familiarity after all that's happened.

"Yeah, sure" I said with a smile.

" We're in my truck, if that's okay. We'll have to find you a car, soon. Sorry you haven't got one now, but we didn't have enough time.." She trailed off.

"That's fine, thanks for the ride. And don't worry about it" I replied with a small smile.

"Hey! You're my lil' cus', I gotta' look after you!" She said, laughing.

"Your one month older, big deal!" I said with a smirk.

"Come on, lets go!" She said to me as she raced out the door.

The journey to school was nice, I found out about Edward, her boyfriend, and his family.

I also knew who to avoid at school, courtesy of Bella, so I was slightly more prepared and slightly less worried. Emphasis on "slightly".

After pulling into the car park, we got out and headed towards the building labelled "Office."

On the way I spotted an absolute GOD walking towards me, his long blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze, his unique topaz eyes wearily looking through the crowd then they locked with mine and I was trapped there, in the car park, staring at this angel, with Bella tugging on my arm.

The tugging stopped when he started walking towards me, our eyes still locked. He was about 2 metres from me when Bella spoke.

"Erm... Hey Jasper." That snapped me out of it. She knew him?! I slight hint of jealousy bubbled inside of me but I quickly extinguished it. Jasper, Edward's brother, makes sense that she would know him.

"Oh, Hello Bella" He said looking at her. He looked back at me and I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. You must be Dominique?" He asked, more like stated. He doesn't seem as quiet as Bella made him out to be. She had told me that people thought the family were weird and that after Alice, jaspers girlfriend, left he hardly talked to anyone. He didn't seem unfriendly, or weird for that matter.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Bella's cousin." God, his voice was beautiful. Why did I have to stutter?! I bet he thinks I'm an idiot now.

The bell rang, ruining my moment of bliss with Jasper. Bella sighed.

"Come on, Dom. We're going to be late now."

"What? Oh, yeah, okay. Bye, Jasper. It was nice meeting you." I said with a shy smile.

"Cya around" He said. Adding a breathtaking smile that momentarily dazzled me.

We walked into the office. Bella and I shared a glance and then burst into fits of giggles.

It was the first time I had properly laughed in years, and I loved it.

After numerous attempts to cam us down by the secretary. We wiped away the tears and collected my papers.

Noticing I was in a few of Bella's classes, including first, we headed off to English.

The day passed quickly, with people introducing themselves only to be forgotten later and me day-dreaming about Jasper. I was never that into friends at my old school, I had one, maybe two, so it didn't bother me if I couldn't remember people who only wanted to know me to get gossip, which most of them were trying to do.

I stuck by Bella's side all morning apart from when I had French, I sat with this girl named Sophia, she seemed really nice and loved reading, like me. I decided there and then that I could trust this girl and that she was going to be one of the few friends I had.

She invited me to sit with her at lunch and I accepted. We queued behind some younger kids and grabbed some food, which seemed a lot better than back in England, and sat down at a table.

All the people I saw milling around Bella and I earlier joined us. I began to wonder where she was so I asked Sophia.

"Oh she sits with the Cullens, over there." She pointed towards the far corner and my eyes followed.

I saw them, all 4 of them, and Bella.

God they were beautiful, unearthly beautiful.

A blonde woman sat on a big, brown haired boys lap who looked like he weight-lifted lorries for fun.

The woman was gorgeous and made me feel like crud, seriously, my self esteem lowered a few notches just looking at her. It wasn't that high to begin with.

Bella was sat next to a bronze-haired boy, I figured it was Edward, fingers entwined, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

HE did, Jasper, he really was a God I don't even know why he bothered to talk to me earlier, I didn't even deserve a glance in my direction from someone like him, I was so average, it was annoying.

I saw Edwards lips twitch but I nearly didn't catch it.

Suddenly Jasper turned to look at me, his topaz eyes scorching into mine, I felt like I was melting under his gaze, I couldn't move I was completely trapped. Sorta' like a deer in headlights, really _gorgeous _headlights.

Bella turned to see what Jasper was looking at and her eyes met mine.

"Dominique! Come and sit with us!" she shouted across the canteen. Well, that was very un-Bella-like and embarrassing.

Reluctantly, but anxiously at the same time, I went over to their table and took the only seat left, next to Mr. Heaven-on-Earth.

I heard him and Edward inhale deeply as I sat down but thought nothing of it.

The rest of dinner passed with idle chatter and I would sometimes catch Jasper looking at me out the corner of my eye, much like Edward looks at Bella, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Like that would happen, as he seen me? I have really thick mahogany coloured hair, pale skin and I'm as flat as a board and really tall. Well, at least he can't complain about me being pale, he looks almost ghostly pale but it seems to shimmer slightly… wierd.

All of a sudden I saw Jasper turn to look at me so I turned to meet his gaze. As I stared into his eyes I began to feel all the self-criticism from before drain away, leaving me feel content. God, if he can do that with one gaze… wow.

**So what do you think guys?**

**Is it okay for my first fan fiction?**

**Please review and tell me what you think, whether its good or bad ") **

**Forever-Twilighted x**


End file.
